


The Bet

by LittleSpoole



Series: Submissions [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dinner, Fake Dating, Fluff, Humor, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James bets Adam and Bruce to do something stupid.<br/>as requested by many, MANY anons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“This is stupid.” Adam said as he adjusted his tie. “There’s no way this will work!”

“All you two lovebirds have to do is make them think you’re a package.” James laughed as he held Bruce and Adam by the shoulders in front of a large mirror in Adam’s apartment. “Then, 200 dollars each and I’ll do a month's editing. If you lose…”

“If we lose?” Bruce demanded. “Isn’t this bad enough?”

“Hey, fuck off, I am a great date.” Adam scoffed.

Tonight was a huge meeting for the boys. A large sponsor wanted to take them out to dinner, propose a new show that would highlight their product. But there was a catch. First, they all hated this company. They sold shitty, off-brand game products that just ruined any console you tried to pair them with, and second it was just a shit company. Rude, arrogant Silicon-Valley fucks who didn’t care about the products they made. But under their contracts with Rooster Teeth, they had to at least entertain the idea before turning it down. Burnie sent an email that morning saying they could turn the company down, but that they should at least get a free dinner out of it first.

So the boys chose to have a little fun.  

“Just remember that if you manage to lose, you’re on editing for 2 months.” James smiled. “And that includes RTX footage.”

Adam and Bruce both groaned. That footage alone would take days.

“Be clear though, losing includes many outcomes.” Joel entered the room at that moment. “If they leave before dessert, if they call you out on being a joke, or if you deny being a couple in any way, you’re done”

“You have to get one of them to openly acknowledge that you are in some way, shape, or form a ‘thing’. Get it?” James elaborated.

“Yeah.” the boys said in unison.

“Good.” James smiled. It was going to be a long night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until they got to the restaurant that Joel revealed that they would be recording the whole thing.

“This is going to be too great to pass up.” he scoffed. “These guys are either going to go nuts, or we are. Either way, we need this footage.” Bruce and Adam didn’t really have a choice in the matter, but Adam at least made them promise to be discreet.

Inside the restaurant they were brought to a large table, already half surrounded by men in fine suits. One stood as they saw the group approach.

“Gentlemen!” He announced. “So very happy you could join us!”

Adam extended an arm over the table to shake the man’s when James nudged him in the rib. He knew what James wanted. Adam limped his wrist, a walking stereotype.

The man seemed a little confused by the gesture, but kept up the business-casual smile. “Always a pleasure to take prospective sponsorees out.” Another chimed in. They all sat, Bruce and Adam strategically placed next to each other, between James and Joel.  

“We’re so grateful for the dinner, gents.” Joel was a great actor. Bruce was almost convinced he meant it. The game was on.

 

The appetizers had just been served when Bruce noticed Lawrence was pointedly looking at him. Neither of them had done anything to hint at being a pair. They were losing time to win this bet. A plate of small garlic rolls had been set close to Adam.

“Hey, could you pass me a roll…” He tempted a smile onto his face “D-dear?”

Adam froze for a moment, and he was sure that he had just cost them the bet. Then, something amazing happened.

“Yeah, babe, here you go.” He was smooth as ice, and handed the platter to Bruce with a huge grin. One of the associates shifted in his chair. He knew.

 

Plates of delicacies were being passed around the table, and the head of the company’s marketing group, Greg, was pitching his ideas.

“We’re thinking you could start slipping little things into videos like our controllers, maybe some of our enhancement products?”  he asked.

“What exactly are your enhancement products?” Adam asked. He hated every moment of this pitch, these guys had no idea what a gamer needed or even wanted.

“We’ve patented a wrist guard.” Greg smiled. “You wear it while you game and it protects your wrist.”

“From… what exactly?” Adam chirped.

Bruce swallowed and tried for a joke. “More importantly, does it have other uses?” He looked at Adam, who seemed confused. “Y-you know? Where a wrist might need protection?”

Adam burst out laughing, a few of Greg’s guys faked some laughter. Adam and Bruce were laughing harder at the absurdity of the situation more than the stupid joke.  

Greg forced a chuckle. “I… I suppose, aha.” he coughed. “So, uhm, once we start getting product placement in your videos, maybe we can begin a sort of episodic…” He droned on.

Adam leaned in to whisper into Bruce’s ear. “This is actually kinda fun.” Bruce stifled a giggle, and a few associates were staring at them.

Adam put his arm around Bruce. Casual, yet the jarred look of confusion on Greg’s face almost sent them into another laughing fit.

“We’ve got to up the gig.”  Adam whispered with a turned head. Bruce nodded and tilted his head slightly towards Adam’s shoulder. Greg looked like he might just walk out.

The waiter approached with a great smile and asked what they would all like for dinner. Now was the time to act. As others were ordering, Adam tried to arrange his words.

“And for you, sir?” The young waiter turned to Adam.

He mustered a slight slur. Win the stupid bet. “It depends, honey, are you on the menu?”

Everyone froze, then the waiter let out a forced laugh.

“S-sadly, no, sir, but I do recommend the salmon this evening.” He smiled.

“Don’t mind him.” Bruce nudged Adam playfully, almost without thinking. “We’ will split the bass with potatoes.”

Adam looked at Bruce to visually commend him for the ad-lib, but it was so natural. They were so natural together.

 

There was chatter around the table about deals, contracts, and the greatness of the food. Adam felt Bruce’s hand slid across his thigh and looked at him.

“But no one could see that?” Adam asked quickly behind his napkin.

“Was only meant for you.” Bruce replied with equal stealth.

 

By the time deserts were being offered, Lawrence was trying to slowly spell out that Funhaus wasn’t going to take the company’s offer. None of them had made it clear to the bet’s standards that they had caught on to Adam and Bruce’s obvious affair, but there was still time.

 

Someone ordered a huge slice of chocolate cake. Everyone passed it, tried it. The cake came to Bruce first, who took a huge bite. as he chewed, he smiled.

“Incredible.” He cleared his throat. “That’s so good, man.” There was chocolate on his lips.

“You managed to get it all over your face, man.” James joked.

I’ll get it. Adam went in for a kiss, passionate but quick.

Everyone was still and stared at the pair. “I, uhm…” Adam quaked. “It looked too tasty.” Me managed a smile. Bruce was blushing, shining with delight.

An associate coughed. “So… uhm, are you two a thing?”

Their act was just enough.

 

“Yes.” Adam smiled at Bruce. “Yeah, we are.” And soon enough, they were.

 

 


End file.
